El amor de tres vampiras
by lovaticsfordemilovato
Summary: Elizabeth Collins a tenido una vida dura desde que sus padres se separaron, le trataban mal en la escuela y la ignoraban todo lo posible en casa, su vida es un desastre hasta que conoce a los Cullen. Que pasara cuando tres de las Cullen encuentren a su compañero


**Era un día lluvioso, estaba llegando a una ciudad llamada Forks, hacia 6 horas que mi padre me había dejado en el aeropuerto de San Francisco. Que porque me había dejado allí? Porque se cansó de aguantarme en su casa, estaba demasiado ocupado con su nueva mujer, Alexa, seguro que fue ella la que le dijo que yo estorbaba en su relación. Mi padre se separó de mi madre cuando yo tenia 14 años, el tenia muchas amantes, mi madre lo sabia pero no quería que yo me quedara sin una familia estable... No sirvió de mucho, desde entonces no volví a ver a mi madre, ella llamaba frecuentemente para saber si necesitaba algo o si estaba todo bien en casa, yo obviamente le metía siempre, bueno Alexa me obligaba a mentirle siempre, yo tenia problemas en el instituto y en casa, me hacían la vida imposible. **

* * *

**Cuando por fin llegue a la ciudad de Forks me sentía mas aliviada pero seguía estando un poco nerviosa**

**-Liz!- mi madre vino corriendo para abrazarme- dios mio que mayor estas- me acariciaba la cara- mírate estas echa una mujer **

**-Gracias mama...- le dije un poco incomoda, no estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen o a que me den muestras de cariño. Nos subimos al coche y empezó a conducir a la que seria mi nueva casa**

**-Bueno... como esta tu padre?- me dijo con la mirada fija en la carretera**

**-Emm, bien a conseguido nuevo trabajo en un restaurante mexicano llamado Celia's**

**-Que bien... y su mujer**

**-La despidieron hace dos meses de su antiguo trabajo por insultar al jefe- mi madre soltó una pequeña risa **

**-No me sorprende nada...- suspiro pesadamente- deberías contarme todo eso cuando te llamo cada semana Liz**

**-Mama no tiene importancia ya sabes como es ella**

**-Por eso lo digo... se perfectamente como es ella y por eso me preocupo- no he mencionado que Alexa era la mejor amiga de mi madre cuando eran jóvenes hasta que se acostó con mi padre y la dejo por ella- estarás muy bien en Forks, el ambiente es bueno y tranquilo, harás muy buenos amigos- al cabo de media hora vi un cartel que ponía ciudad Forks bienvenido. Forks es un pequeño pueblo que casi siempre esta nublado y lluvioso, aquí es donde me voy a mudar y voy a estar por un largo tiempo**

**-Hemos llegado- el camino se hizo un poco incomodo, al no hablar mucho con mi madre no sabia que decirle y ella a mi tampoco. Me enseño la casa y me llevo a mi habitación, no era muy grande pero era bastante acogedora- Cuando empieces a desempacar tus cosas y la pongas a tu gusto estará muchísimo mejor... aun hay cosas de cuando eras pequeña, las puedes tirar- la interrumpí**

**-Mama es perfecta tranquila, me gusta- ella pareció calmarse **

**-Bueno... te dejo instalarte, acuérdate que mañanas empiezas el instituto- dijo antes de irse de la habitación, nada mas decirme esas cuatro palabras se me pusieron los pelos de punta y me vinieron malos recuerdos a la mente. Empece a colocar las cosas que habia cogido de San Francisco, me llevo veinte minutos colocar las pocas cosas que tenia **

**-Liz! ven baja- mire por la ventana y vi a mi madre con un señor y señora mayores, baje rápido **

**-Mira Liz te presento a mis amigos, son los Ross, el es Harry Ross y ella Gilma Ross- ambos me dieron una cálida sonrisa **

**-Has crecido mucho durante estos años, aun me acuerdo cuando viajabas con nosotros a la playa y te divertías con nuestro hijo- me dijo Harry, esos recuerdos para mi estaban olvidados, no tenia muchos recuerdos de este pequeño pueblo**

**-Te acuerdas de el verdad? Marcus- me empece a poner nerviosa por no poder recordar a ese chico que decían- bueno no pasa nada lo veras mañana, ira a la escuela contigo**

**-Bueno dejemos a Liz comer y descansar, a sido un viaje largo desde San Francisco**

**-Por supuesto, que descanses Liz- me despedí y me fui a mi habitación, la verdad es que no no tenia hambre solo estaba muy cansada,a si que me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama**

**-Mañana va a ser un día muy largo- suspire y apague la luz**


End file.
